


Sam & Jack - C'mere (made for Ship Day 2018)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2018 [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15462981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - C'mere (made for Ship Day 2018)

 

[Ship Day 2018](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/93128-Ship-Day-2018-Sixteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)


End file.
